


One & Only

by STsuki



Series: Better mundane world... right? [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dorks in Love, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Violence, good guy Rumlow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: …Nunca sabrás, si nunca lo intentas, olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío…Te reto a que me dejes ser el único. Te prometo que soy digno de que me estreches entre tus brazos.One and only - Adele





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Brock alzó la mirada y sorprendido miró a un debilucho muchacho rubio empujar a sus agresores. Rogers. Ese era Rogers.

 

—¿Puedes caminar?

 

Brock lo hizo aún lado sin responder y le dio un puñetazo brutal a uno de sus “arrendatarios”, si a Rogers le pasaba algo tener problemas con la gente del Red skull, sería nada en comparación a lidiar con Barnes. Usualmente James pasaba de él después de un gesto de reconocimiento casual, pero todos sabían que él y Rogers eran los mejores amigos. Antes de que ese club apareciera ese era un buen barrio decente, donde todos se conocían y confiaban los unos en los otros.

 

—Rogers sal de aquí.

 

—No, podría hacer esto todo el día —dijo agarrando una tapa del bote de basura más próximo usándola como escudo y arma. Era ridículo y Brock rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que si fuera posible se le hubieran salido de las cuencas.

 

Se agachó para tomar impulso y se arrojó contra uno de los varios tipos que lo habían acorralado para cobrar la renta del mugriento sitio en el que tenía que vivir para ser fácil de localizar. Escuchó a Rogers forcejear pero no podía hacer más por él, si había decidió intervenir podía aguantar una paliza mientras Brock se deshacía de los más sanguinarios. Él y su atacante cayeron al piso en una maraña de brazos y piernas, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego estampó su cabeza contra el pavimento, sonriendo como loco al verlo perder la conciencia.

 

Dos pares de manos lo sujetaron fuertemente y lo arrastraron hacia un rincón y luego le lanzaron a Rogers encima quien ya lucía un bonito ojo morado. Perfecto, si esos imbéciles no lo mataban Barnes seguro que lo hacía. ¿¡Donde rayos se metía Jack cuando lo necesitaba!?

 

—¿Estás bien Rogers?

 

—¿Y tú? Estas sangrando.

 

_—¡Pero qué conmovedor! Van a darles una paliza y ustedes conversando como dos urracas a la hora del té._

 

Brock sintió una agitación loca y su pecho se contrajo mientras su corazón latía como el de un caballo desbocado. La sonrisa enorme e insidiosa en Rogers era contagiosa, lástima que Brock no era de ese tipo de personalidad.

 

Barnes salió de entre las sombras con su actitud de dandy y el uniforme de servicio de la armada de los Estados Unidos engalanado con una sonrisa pagada de sí. Por un momento Brock sintió lo que Rogers debía sentir siempre que Barnes lo sacaba de un lío, pero él sabía que lo tenía mucho peor. Las mariposas en el estómago ya eran un indicativo de ello.

 

Brock río impresionado y un poco feliz, imaginando por un instante que uno de los próximos _SEAL_ de la _US Navy_ iba a dar la cara por él y luego se mordió la lengua volviendo a la realidad con el dolor. Ya tenía suficiente sonrojándose como un estúpido con lo guapo que se veía. Arrojó a Rogers hacia él y entonces se levantó la camiseta raída hasta los codos.

 

—Te lo puedes llevar ya, buen día —dijo controlando el tono de su voz, mirando el rostro contrariado de Barnes y la horrible desesperación en Rogers. Jesucristo ese idiota apenas y medía lo suficiente para no ser confundido con un mocoso y quería salvar a todo el mundo.

 

El primer puñetazo lo hizo olvidarse de sus visitantes indeseados y la rabia, el dolor y la angustia despertaron y estallaron en contra de esos malnacidos. Sabía que lo tenían por el cuello con sus deudas y sin un trabajo estable, los días de ir a cobrarle eran palizas seguras o la necesidad de algun cerdo de que le chupara la polla. Les gustaba ver a alguien como el de rodillas, porque el fango ya le había cubierto la cabeza y no tenía opciones, ninguna, más que sobrevivir. Los odio porque antes de ellos quizás habría tenido una oportunidad de estar a la altura de Barnes y el tonto amable Rogers, pero estaba sucio y era peligroso acercársele porque tenía que dirigir a ese montón de idiotas que conformaban la pandilla _Crims Savage_ o iban a terminar por asesinarlos a todos.

 

Brock nunca se considero una buena persona a pesar de lo que su madre pudiera pensar pero antes por lo menos podía ser catalogado como alguien decente, terminar siendo amenazado por unos tratantes de blancas y traficantes de drogas para hacer sus trabajos sucios era demasiado incluso para él, pero no iba a permitir que todos los mocosos que habían tenido la mala suerte de enredarse con el dueño del Red Skull fueran eliminados como ratas.

 

Sus ridículas esperanzas de una vida mejor las pisotearon y escupieron cuando su madre murió a pesar de todo lo que hizo para que no sucediera. Lo despojaron de todo lo que aún le quedaba, pero quería creer que al menos podía seguir manteniéndose decente por un tiempo más.

 

Un agarre firme tiró de él como si no pesara nada en lo absoluto y quizás no lo hacía, porque apenas y podía comer y acababa de notar que todo le dolía y estaba tan, tan cansado. Brock noto que mientras el dejaba ir su furia contra uno de sus atacantes Barnes había hecho todo un espectáculo, sin apenas romper a sudar. Tanto así que apenas pudieron salieron corriendo dejando ahí a su mal herido compañero.

 

Un par de brazos cálidos lo sujetaron con suavidad y firmeza, sosteniéndolo más que reteniéndolo. Su respiración era una locura y…

 

—Tranquilo gatito, te tengo —susurro Barnes con voz suave contra su oído y Brock casi se desmaya, eso cálido que sentía en toda la espalda era Barnes y su maravillosa existencia.

 

—¡Rumlow!

 

Pero como siempre en su vida las cosas buenas no existían más para él.

 

—¡Cállate Jack!

 

Sus pies trastabillaron y si fingió derrumbarse un poco más dramáticamente de lo debido para que Barnes lo sostuviera con más fuerza eso sólo tenía que saberlo él.

 

—Hey, hey cariño ¿estás bien?

 

—Sí, bien, bien gracias.

 

Barnes lo miró y después sonrió casi con timidez. Brock grito internamente como un niño pequeño. Por lo menos Dios no lo odiaba tanto.

 

—Menuda fuerza escondes en ese cuerpo flacucho debes decirle a Steve aquí cuál es tu secreto.

 

—Oh, él no lo necesita con su fuerza de voluntad y su gran boca es suficiente —dijo sonriéndole a un Steve avergonzado. Su gancho derecho era un asco, pero les había lanzado un par de insultos muy creativos. El trote apresurado llamó su atención y Brock se alejó de Barnes sosteniéndose por sí mismo contra la pared, retrocedió cuando hicieron el intento de ayudarle al ver que sus rodillas se doblaron.

 

—¡Rumlow!

 

—¡Que te escuche la primera vez Rollins! ¡Cállate!

 

—Oh, hombre mírate…

 

—El quedó peor.

 

Barnes señaló mirando con desagrado el cuerpo inerte del hombre que Brock golpeo.

 

—Y mi amigo aquí sabe que es peor defenderse que dejarlos hacer lo que quieran, la próxima vez será más grave que raspones y arañazos —comentó casualmente aunque no por eso evito darle un par de patadas aprovechando que estaba inconsciente.

 

—Rollins deja de hablar ya —gimió Brock al ver la cara mortificada de Rogers y esa furia asesina en Barnes—. Lo siento por tu ojo Rogers, ponle un bistec a eso y mañana estarás como nuevo.

 

—No tienes que soportar esto ¿Sabes? Habrá algo que podamos hacer ¿No es cierto Bucky?

 

Jack se acerco preocupado a Brock y deslizó una mano por su cintura, lo limpio un poco del rostro con su camiseta y le ayudo a girarse para ver lo que respondía Barnes. Esos ojos helados y acerados era lo último que Brock esperaba y Jack sintió algo de pena por su amigo, sabía sólo por como miraba a Barnes como se sentía por él y joder, era muy problemático.

 

—Tú mismo has dicho que Steve sólo necesita su voluntad, si vienes con nosotros habrá algo que podamos hacer para ayudar.

 

Jack vio la esperanza en los ojos de Brock y se dio cuenta que eso era una buena mirada en él, para después ser aplastada por la realidad que ambos conocían.

 

—Gracias Barnes, pero no gracias. Sí llega un momento en el que todo se vuelva demasiado para mí, me encargaré yo mismo y llamaré a este tipo para que limpie los cuerpos. Rogers escucha a tú amigo aquí, todo lo que hayas oído sobre mi probablemente es cierto e incluso peor de lo que te imaginas. El hará una increíble carrera en la milicia de este país y tú… —hizo una pausa intentando sonreír—. Mi madre siempre decía que harías muchas cosas buenas por las personas y serías un artista maravilloso, pero no lo lograras si te detienes a ayudar a perros callejeros como nosotros cuya única opción es sobrevivir un día más. La próxima vez escoge tus batallas, no intervengas en una que ya está perdida desde el principio.

 

Brock dejó de mirarlos y Jack le ayudó a caminar, aunque sus palabras fueron duras su amigo había lucido como si fuese a llorar. Y todos lo sabían. Barnes se quedó estático y furioso como si quisiera ir por él y arrastrarlo hacia la luz.

 

_Hazlo, por favor hazlo. Sí eres tú no dirá que no._

Bucky dio un paso hacia ellos y Jack sintió que la esperanza lo abrumaba y luego lo vio negar furioso y darse la vuelta en dirección contraria a la de ellos, llevándose consigo a un Rogers dispuesto a seguir insistiendo. Jack volvió a ver a Brock y apoyó su peso contra él. Vaya par de tercos idiotas, no iba a mencionarlo sino hasta un par de años después, pero eso que vio en los ojos de Barnes parecían más celos que molestia por su existencia, que era como usualmente los miraban las personas.

 

***

—¡Bucky! ¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa?

 

Bucky se detuvo al final del callejón, pateo furioso un contenedor de basura y estrelló su puño derecho contra la pared. Steve se detuvo en seco y después grito muy masculinamente cuando Bucky lo agarro por el cuello y empezó a frotar su puño contra su cabeza.

 

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de los problemas!

 

—¡Pero Bucky! ¡Brock es un buen-!

 

—¡Pero Brock nada! Ya lo escuchaste ese tipo son solo problemas que él solito o su estúpido amigo retardado pueden resolver.

 

—¡Ahora es un tipo! Claramente te escuche llamarlo _gatito_ y _cariño_ —refunfuño Steve riéndose del rostro lleno de pánico que puso Bucky.

 

—Eres una jodida niña Steve. Por favor, me acabo de enlistar y no quiero pensar que estarás metido en callejones oscuros. ¿Prométeme que vas a evitar meterte en problemas en mi ausencia?

 

—¡Esta bien! También cuidaré de tus padres y nos llamaras cada vez que puedas, es una promesa.

 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Ahora tú y yo tendremos una cita, iremos a la expo Stark.

 

—¡Buckyyyyyyy!

 

—Son dos chicas lindas e inteligentes. Y la ciencia es también muy interesante.

 

—Si bueno pero pensé que ya había quedado claro que te gustan lindos y golpeados.

 

Bucky se atraganto y Steve rio hasta que se encontraron con sus “citas”.  La verdad es que no eran tan lindas, ni tan inteligentes y resultó que la expo Stark fue muy interesante en muchas maneras diferentes, pero al final de la noche se despidió de su mejor amigo con un entrañable saludo militar. Ambos debían construir sus vidas a partir de ese momento en caminos distintos.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

—Revisa todo el itinerario nuevamente y llama a X-23 para confirmar su horario. Sin errores Pamela.

 

—Sí señor Rumlow.

 

—Sabes que sería más creíble si me llamaras así cuando no sonríes como una maniática.

 

Pamela le saco la lengua y Brock ingreso sonriendo a medias a su oficina, le dio un sorbo a su vaso de café de mala calidad que vendían en la esquina de la calle y se detuvo bruscamente. En el centro de su escritorio había un ramo de rosas blancas esperando por él.

 

En su línea de trabajo no era extraño recibir esa clase de presentes ni mucho menos, pero quien mandaba rosas blancas todas las semanas con una tarjeta que llevaba un gráfico en forma de pulpo como único indicio de su identidad era espeluznante. Siempre aparecían puntualmente los lunes en la mañana y nadie sabía quién las ponía ahí, ni siquiera la seguridad.

 

Con un suspiro siguió con su rutina habitual, tomo una foto de la oficina, guardo la tarjeta y coloco en una bolsa negra las rosas. Las dejo junto a su puerta, Pamela sabría qué hacer.

 

Tomo asiento y revisó la correspondencia del día anterior mientras encendía su computadora.  El logo de su empresa le dio la bienvenida:

 

 S. T. R. I. K. E

 

Brock bufó por sus propios pensamientos, no era técnicamente una empresa, era un servicio de e _scort_ muy, muy exclusivo que por lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar en realidad nada tenía que ver con el comercio sexual. Sus clientes eran políticos e importantes estrellas del cine y la televisión, además de toda clase de millonarios excéntricos que necesitaban de habilidades y servicios muy específicos que solían tambalearse entre la legalidad y la ilegalidad y un punto medio gris, respecto a lo que no era clasificable en alguna de las dos. Hasta ese momento el peor de todos sus clientes era Alexander Pierce, tenía gustos ridículos y era tendiente a perder el control cuando su compañera estaba poco preparada para sus excentricidades. Definitivamente debía vetarlo.

 

Parpadeo ante la notificación de un nuevo correo electrónico y sonrió. Sí tenía clientes horribles al menos ser el principal proveedor de citas falsas para Tony Stark era una compensación lo suficientemente buena.

 

Pepper Potts agradeció el servicio de la noche pasada y le extendió una invitación para cenar esa noche con Tony Stark y su amante misterioso. Rumlow se recargó contra su silla,  vaya, ya era hora de conocer a quien provocaba que los estándares de Stark fueran tan exigentes.

 

O tal vez era Potts la meticulosa, después de todo ella se encargaba de todas las gestiones.  Presiono su comunicador y hablo con Pamela mirando su calendario.

 

—Ya me deshice de ellas señor y notifique a la policía, de nuevo.

 

Brock rodó los ojos ignorando eso último, la policía no encontraba las rosas amenazantes y tenía que admitir que en realidad no lo eran y por ello no podían hacer nada

 

—Gracias Pamela, por favor adelanta mi sesión con Coulson del día de hoy, cancela mis reuniones después de las 4 y encárgate de que un taxi me este esperando a las 7 pm fuera de mi apartamento.

 

—¿Tiene una cita ardiente?

 

—Podría decirse, tengo un asunto que atender con Tony Stark.

 

Pamela grito y luego carraspeo intentando volver a sonar profesional.

 

—¡Unff! sabía que apuntarías siempre a lo mejor de lo mejor jefe, por eso no te conozco ninguna pareja. Quiero saber todos los sucios detalles.

 

Brock no pudo evitar reír, Pamela era hilarante y bastante imprudente.

 

—Claro cariño, te contare todos los detalles escabrosos de mi tórrida cena con Tony Stark y su pareja.

 

Corto la comunicación oyendo el estruendoso “Trío” que grito Pamela porque al parecer no necesitaba un comunicador, sus paredes eran lo suficientemente delgadas para lidiar con su problemática mano derecha.

 

Con un movimiento calculado se deshizo de su corbata y camino por un pasillo estrecho que estaba detrás de su librero hacia su gimnasio personal, practicaría un poco antes de que la sesión de fotos iniciara y Phil llegara molesto por haber movido su agenda de nuevo. La camisa y el saco atravesaron la habitación y aterrizaron sobre el suelo antes de que el ruido seco de sus puños contra el saco de box fuese el único sonido en la habitación.

 

***

 

—Tony date prisa, vamos.

 

—Tranquilo un Stark siempre llega elegantemente tarde. Rumlow lo sabe.

 

—Aun así no es amable, tú lo invitaste a cenar.

 

Tony hizo un puchero y salió del auto acomodándose la ropa. Inmediatamente Steve coloco una mano sobre su cintura y Tony sintió las rodillas débiles. Nunca se acostumbraría a esa anticuada caballerosidad que Steve portaba con orgullo. También agradecía que ese restaurante fuese prácticamente indetectable.

 

—Eras tú quien quería verlo, pareces un abuelo nostálgico.

 

Steve se rió y acarició con sutileza la curva de su cadera.

 

—Es complicado, hace casi quince años o más que no sé nada de él, no éramos muy cercanos por lo que eso era de esperarse, pero no puedo evitar estar emocionado por él y su éxito y su ayuda inconsciente a nuestra relación.

 

—Probablemente ni siquiera te recuerde Steve y esto resulte ser incomodo para todos, aun más después de que le digamos que queremos un favor.

 

—Vamos, Bucky también se acuerda de él a veces.

 

Tony arqueó una ceja y el camino hacia su sala privada se abrió apenas lo vieron entrar como si se tratara de la realeza, lo cual en realidad podría considerarse que era.

 

—¿Que tiene que ver tu amigo tenebroso en esto?

 

—El no es tenebroso Tony, no es una persona de la mañana nada más y creo que nunca supero su flechazo con Brock.

 

—¡Oh no! ¡No! si esto se trata de Bucky y sus extrañas fijaciones me niego rotundamente a ser parte de esto. Rumlow es un buen tipo y no necesita lidiar con la mierda irrespetuosa de Barnes, Trastorno de estrés post traumático y todo. Además Pepper me mataría si Brock deja de mandarle sus fotografías inéditas solo porque lo ofendiste.

 

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, solo fue un comentario, además ya llegamos, sonríe.

 

Tony lo miro de forma desconfiada pero coloco su mejor sonrisa cuando se acerco a su mesa, Brock ya estaba ahí y disfrutaba una copa de vino con aire relajado. Llevaba un traje gris y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos. Se veía insinuante y fresco. El tipo sabía muy bien hacer uso de sus encantos.

 

—Buenas noches Brock.

 

—Hola Tony —siseó con una sonrisa sensual levantándose para estrechar su mano. Tony miro el rápido escaneo que le dio a Steve antes de que su aire profesional se hiciera presente y lo saludara con amabilidad.

 

—Es un gusto conocer a quien ha podido domar a Tony Stark. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, Brock Rumlow un placer.

 

Steve sonrió como un gran cachorro travieso y sacudió su mano con firmeza.

 

—Hola Brock me da gusto verte de nuevo.

 

Tony se rio al ver la mueca confusa de Brock mirando a Steve como si dudara que fuera real.

 

—¿Rogers? ¿Steve Rogers? ¿Qué paso contigo…? Te ves… inflado. Sí mi mano derecha estuviera aquí diría que podría comerte entero.

 

Steve se sonrojo y Tony  se río abiertamente de él.

 

—¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos? —dijo sonriente, retirando con cuidado la silla para Tony.

Rumlow no se perdió de vista ningún gesto por parte de ninguno y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios al ver a Stark emocionarse como un colegial.

 

—Te convertiste en un adolescente de nuevo cuando ningún paparazzi estaba mirando Tony, eso es un logró verdadero Rogers, ¡A tu salud! —dijo inclinando su copa hacia él, bebiendo de un sólo trago su licor. Se desplomó en su asiento con una sonrisa petulante en los labios y el aire rígido lo acompaño unos instantes hasta que se encontró un poco más cómodo para empezar a hacer negocios.

 

—Ahora me gustaría saber por qué estamos aquí. No me lo tomes a mal Steve pero no creo que esto sea una reunión de la nostalgia. Así que entre más rápido hablemos de negocios más pronto podré ayudarlos. Lo esencial por supuesto ya lo capte —continuó con una sonrisa lasciva.

 

Tony parpadeo ligeramente acostumbrado al comportamiento insinuante de Rumlow, lo que le pareció extraño fue la sonrisa insidiosa en el rostro de Steve que parecía hacerse más grande conforme Brock seguía haciendo uso de sus encantos.

 

—No puedo creer que después de casi quince años nos encontremos de esta manera —susurro Steve sin dejar de ver a Rumlow. Algo en su tono lo incómodo y se sirvió más vino, sonrió con suavidad menos falso, pero más cansado.

 

—No, supongo que es un poco increíble, yo no esperaba ver al escuálido Rogers convertido en un modelo de Abercrombie saliendo con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

 

—Y esa es la cuestión, hasta el momento he usado tus servicios para cumplir mis compromisos sociales para evitar que lo nuestro sea un escándalo, sólo que creemos que ya es tiempo de dejar de hacerlo y debemos preparar el terreno antes de que sea oficial —interrumpió Tony porque no parecían estar en un sitio muy cómodo y Steve era de los que amaban ponerse a recordar aunque fuera triste o doloroso y no le hiciera ningún bien a nadie.

 

—¿Y qué necesitan de mi exactamente?

 

—Rumores. Tus strike se codean en los más importantes círculos sociales, necesitamos rumores y que hagas un consenso sobre las posibles repercusiones en nuestra contra. Por supuesto después de que análisis nuestra situación de pareja frente al resto con algunas sutilezas de nuestra parte.

 

—¿Cómo esta cena? ¿Y la forma territorial y posesiva con la que Rogers te toca? Bueno. De eso puedo encargarme. ¿Así que a que te dedicas Rogers? —pregunto ignorando sus expresiones azoradas.

 

—Soy pintor.

 

Rumlow elevó las cejas y movió la mano instándolo a continuar.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Y pintó, aunque actualmente estoy incursionando en la escultura, me va bien y me gusta.

 

—Obviamente, nunca lo dude ¿recuerdas? Pero la cuestión es: ¿Eres bueno, malo, mediocre? Dame más datos.

 

—Tiene un exposición la próxima semana en el MoMA se llama “hombre de hierro” —dijo Tony murmurando algo al capitán de meseros antes de volver a prestarles su atención—. Tiene una galería de arte comunitaria cerca de Central Park, va a la iglesia, ayuda en el comedor comunitario de Queens y Brooklyn y también colabora fervientemente en todos los proyectos artísticos y culturales que patrocina la fundación María Stark. Es el niño de oro americano.

 

—Las revistas amarillistas te van a destrozar, no envidio a Pepper por tener que controlar a todo ese cumulo de serpientes.

 

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Más aun ahora que al fin he decidido salir, no es que antes hubiese sido muy discreto pero ahora será oficial y es aterrador.

 

—Tony todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo —murmuro Steve apretando sutilmente su mano contra su nuca inclinándose dispuesto a besarlo.

 

Brock carraspeo y sonrió encantado por la estúpida vergüenza en ambos.

 

—Ya saben, se supone que quieren salir con todos los flancos blindados y no lo harán si se besan en un restaurante repleto de cámaras y entrometidos, pero yo me encargo. Ya he enviado un mensaje a Pamela para qué despliegue un protocolo discreto, en este momento vamos a empezar el sondeo que necesitan. Podemos vernos en una semana y evaluar los resultados.

 

Steve se veía tan aliviado mientras Tony parecía menos verde que cuando llego.

 

—Gracias, parece que no recortaras a Pepper de su dotación mensual de fotos inéditas.

 

—Oh, la brillante Pepper. Claro que no, hoy adelante una sesión que seguro le gustara. Pero ahora despeja otra duda, siempre creí que ella elegía a tus citas, pero viendo a Steve aquí parece ser el capitán de la operación.

 

Steve rio y negó agitando sus manos en un gesto inseguro.

 

—Oh no, me temo que yo no puedo opinar. Ese es el tiempo de Natasha, Pepper y Buck. Ambas hacen la elección de un par y luego con sus comentarios Bucky decide con quien saldrá Tony. Elige a las chicas con las que el saldría, Tony lo odia un poco por eso.

 

Brock tomo con torpeza su copa de agua y la bebió casi con desesperación. Hacía más de una década que ese estremecimiento no atravesaba su columna. Carraspeo un poco y se enderezo en su silla buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntar sin que se le notara que había entrado en pánico.

 

—¿Aun hablas con él? Eso si es extraño.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tony rodando los ojos —. Son los súper estúpidos mejores amigos estúpidamente inseparables.

 

—Recuerdo eso, siempre creí que su codependencia rayaba en un trastorno.

 

Tony le dio un choque de palmas bajo la mirada de un Steve bastante ofendido.

 

—Yo recuerdo que tú y Jack no eran distintos Brock.

 

—Si bueno pero el está muerto, no puedes ser espeluznante con alguien que murió hace trece años ¿O sí? De lo contrario estaría en una clínica mental, en fin lo pregunte porque siempre fue muy sensible hacia las personas como yo, no le gustaba que te me acercaras y créeme que entiendo, no lo juzgo en lo absoluto. Solo me sorprende que lo apruebe siempre tuvo el peor concepto de mi existencia —respondió volviendo a su posición desgarbada y la sonrisa insinuante y falsa.

 

Steve se veía como si acabaran de patear un perrito y Tony golpeo la mesa un par de veces con su frente.

 

—Dijiste que esto no era sobre Bucky, no todos somos tan abiertos respecto a nuestras vidas—refunfuño Tony frotándose el pecho con discreción.

 

—Lo siento. No era mi intención, perdona, lamento la muerte de Jack —Y porque Steve era un idiota pregunto lo que no tenía que preguntar—: ¿Cómo murió?

 

Tony gimió y pidió tequila, Rumlow sonrió de lado y suspiro largamente.

 

—Quiero un helado después de esto si vamos a tener esta conversación. De tres leches, con fresa y chocolate.

 

Steve asintió y ordenaron la cena dándole a Brock el tiempo que tomo acabarse el ultimo bocado para que ordenara sus ideas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! muchas gracias por leer! Esta historia va tan bien, ya casi tengo el capitulo 9 listo y el 10 en borrador. Tengo más actus en espera pero mi internet no funciona bien así que me he dado una escapada al ciber para poder traerles esta historia.
> 
> Vengo a invitarlas además mi página de escritora [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/) Donde habrá anuncios, shippeo intenso y mi trabajo original, comisiones y más!
> 
> También las invito a unirse al grupo [Edén Slash DC](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/) Porque es super cool, además hay un concurso para los nuevos miembros ;P
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo!! kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón saludos!!


	3. Chapter 3

_—Esta es mi mejor receta cariño. Nadie nunca se ha resistido a mis famosos macarrones con queso. Ya dominas la verdura con carne y salsa de crema con pimientos. También mi pay de cereza, así que estás listo para esto._

_Brock se río sentado muy erguido al otro lado de la barra de la cocina de la señora Barnes.  Aun seguía sin creer que una noche a la semana le enseñase a cocinar y lo invitase a cenar con ella y su esposo._

_Por unas horas podía divagar fingiendo que era normal, que podía seguir siendo amigo de esa gran mujer impresionante sin molestarla. Era irónico, que se llevará mejor con ella de lo que hizo con Barnes. Aunque a veces ella hablaba con él sobre su hijo con un tono sabio y evidente, como si supiera algo que él no. Podía imaginar de lo que se trataba, pero la mujer tenía la prudencia de no decir nada. Es decir, a veces llegaba con la cara maltratada o raspones y moretones que tenía que descubrir cuando hacia una fuente de harina para preparar la masa de las galletas. Por supuesto que no era tonta y le daba medicamento y un abrazo cuando no podía sostener más su sonrisa. Pero se mantenía al margen siendo paciente o testaruda, como decía su esposo, dándole tiempo de pedir ayuda cuando estuviera listo._

_—Es además la comida favorita de mi James —dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía antes de poner frente a él una caja de macarrones pre cocidos, por su parte él aún se debatía entre reír o sonrojarse. Por supuesto que eso también lo sabía._

_—¿Sin pasta desde cero?_

_—No querido el secreto está en la salsa y todo el amor que le pongas a lo que haces. Ese es el mejor y más importante condimento. Así que ven acá, ayúdame a sacar las cosas de la alacena._

_Ese día preparo todo, solo siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer, hizo tres lotes por sí mismo hasta que le quedaron perfectos._

_La pasta debía coserse con sal en una olla lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera hervir a su antojo. Debía preparar una bechamel con la leche, harina de maíz, una cucharada de mostaza y sal y pimienta a su gusto. No tenía que dejar de remover mientras se cocinaba a fuego medio, siempre en contra de las manecillas del reloj, debía colocar la mantequilla y continuar removiendo hasta que se convirtiera en una crema espesa. Después debía poner una generosa cantidad de queso rallado para gratinar con cheddar y remover hasta que todo estuviese incorporado._

_Distribuyó los macarrones en tres moldes para hornear que habían estado en la familia Barnes por generaciones. Puso la salsa y luego la cubrió con el resto del queso._

_Hornear era algo que había manejado con facilidad desde el principio y los veinte minutos que tomo que los macarrones estuvieron listos fueron los más llenos de anticipación de su vida. Tuvo miedo cuando saco el primer lote y un aroma delicioso inundo la cocina. El queso se había derretido formando una costra crocante y dorada. La señora Barnes se veía orgullosa e impresionada a partes iguales._

_Justo en ese instante aprendió que era capaz de hacer muchas cosas que solo había podido imaginar, que tenía la capacidad de construir a su alrededor un mundo más brillante y por supuesto que se propuso hacerlo. Nunca había estado tan agradecido con alguien como con la señora Barnes y nunca pudo decírselo, pero esperaba que lo supiera._

_Comió poco y pidió poder llevarse el resto para sus amigos. Jack y una mocosa que lo llamaba hermanito que quien sabe de qué cloaca salió. Por supuesto que no se negó e incluso le obsequio uno de sus antiguos moldes familiares sin importar cuánto es que Brock se negó. ¿Cómo iba a ir al mugriento bar Red Skull con un molde viejo repleto de macarrones con queso? ¡Iban a despedazarlo!_

_Pero en ese momento la señora Barnes le estaba gritando y era mil veces más aterradora que cualquier bastardo con el que iba a enfrentarse, así que solo pudo decir que si y prometió volver la otra semana._

_Pero nunca pudo cumplir su palabra._

_—¡Cuídate y abrígate bien! ¡Te vas a enfermar igual que el flacucho de Steve! ¡Directo a tu casa jovencito! ¿¡Me escuchas!?_

_—¡Sí lo prometo! ¡Buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo! ¡En verdad se lo agradezco mucho!_

_—¡Cuando lo necesites amor! Disfruta tus macarrones con tus amigos —dijo y le dio un gran beso y un gran abrazo antes de que se fuera._

_Ese día había tardado más de lo debido y cuando llego al bar, supo al instante que algo no estaba bien porque Pamela lo acorralo llorosa en una callejuela estrecha varias calles antes de llegar._

_—¡Te están buscando! Tienen a Rollins, ya saben que no incendiaron las tiendas de abarrotes de los Boyd como se los ordenaron. Él me saco y me dijo que te buscara, el maldito nazi está molesto. ¿Hermanito que vamos a hacer?_

_—Tú espera en el parque, en el castillo de plástico. Llévate esto, yo iré por Jack._

_—No hagas tonterías._

_—No lo hare Pamela, lo prometo, él con su nuevo bar y su fanatismo quiere ver que este barrio arda, bien vamos a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina._

_Brock se coló por la parte trasera del bar de forma experta. No por nada era el líder de los matones que aterrorizaban a los comerciantes locales. Por los breves sonidos que llegaban hasta él, todo se fue al diablo esa noche cuando fueron por el dinero que suponía que cobraban por protección y los recibieron a punta de plomo, como él les sugirió a los Boyd la otra noche, cuando debió incendiar su tienda con ellos dentro._

_El dolor era parte del cambio y del aprendizaje. Eso decía Johan Schmidt._

_Y aunque no podía estar en contra, ni él  ni los Crime Savage eran asesinos. No podían convertirse en ello por algo en lo que un maniático y fanático bastardo creía cuando todos podían hacer grandes cosas, mejores y honestas._

_Chocó con un par de chicas rusas que estaban ocultas detrás de unas cajas de cerveza y les pidió silencio mostrándoles el sitio por donde entró para que salieran._

_  
La trata siempre había sido uno de los mejores servicios que se ofrecía en red skull, Schmidt lo consideraba vulgar pero era un medio para un fin cualquiera que ese fuera._

_—¿¡Donde está el cabrón de Rumlow!?_

_—¿¡Qué te importa!? ¡No harás que te vuelva a tocar esa porquería nunca!_

_Rumlow escuchó el forcejeo inestable y los golpes rebotar en Jack como un sacó de papas._

_Sólo un poco más. Aguanta un poco. Pensó deslizando de una caja de vasos de repuestos un arma de corto alcance, había bombas de humo, gas lacrimógeno y bombas molotov. Jack le dio el arma después de la pelea en que Rogers y Barnes intervinieron._

_  
Hacia apenas tres días en medio de una borrachera le había dicho también que Barnes había estado celoso esa noche de él y Rumlow, porqu siempre lo miró con anhelo repugnante. Algo de esperanza había inundado su rostro por un muy largo rato y Jack le dijo en susurros torpes, que no perdiera ese brillo, porque lo hacía parecer casi feliz y quizás algún día podría serlo. Además Barnes estaría muy petulante si un día se lo cogía y le contaba todas esas chorradas._

_El estúpido le había dado el último impulso para dejar todo eso. No podía dejarlo ahí. No podía haberse dejado atrapar. Una tabla vieja crujió y se volvió apuntando con el arma directamente sobre el rostro de Rachel._

_Llevaba sangre en las manos y parecía estar muy pérdida._

_—Al fin me deshice de él. Quiso golpearme de nuevo ¿Sabes?_

_Oh dios mío. No podía lidiar con ella teniendo una crisis en ese momento._

_—Rachel sal de aquí. Pamela esta en el parque en el castillo de plástico._

_—No, te ayudaré. Igual que Dakota y Kanya. Igual que cada Crime Savage. Igual que Jack._

_Brock la miró desconcertado pero no tenía tiempo para eso.  Así que le dio las bombas molotov y con firmeza le ordenó repartirlas y sacar a todos los que pudiera. El se encargaría del resto cuando sacara a Jack. La espanto con un gesto enérgico  y se volvió para tomar una bolsa con dinero, los ahorros de él y Jack e incluso Pamela estaban ahí. Esa era la decisión final. Ya casi lo lograban._

_—¡¡Rumlow!! ¿Piensas seguir retorciéndote en la oscuridad o piensas salir ya?_

_Ese era Schmidt. No podía ser, si él estaba ahí eso era malo, muy malo._

_—¡Lárgate Brock! ¡Es una trampa!_

_Con una última respiración se puso en pie y salió de entre las sombras al centro de una pista de baile iluminada por lámparas horteras y carteles de neón. Jack estaba al centro golpeado y casi irreconocible. Salió con las manos levantadas, en una llevaba el arma y en la otra la bolsa. Ambas las arrojó a un lado y se detuvo frente a ellos._

_—¿¡Eres estúpido!? ¡Van a matarte y luego a mí! —reprochó observando formas inestables moviéndose alrededor de forma discreta, ¿Y ahora que es lo que Brock los había obligado a hacer?_

_—En realidad señor Rollins ya no es necesario, así que vamos a matarlo ahora y a deshacernos de todas las frutas podridas del canasto._

_Un disparo resonó por todo el sitio y luego el infierno se desató._

***

 

—Jack... —susurró al abrir los ojos soltando con un suspiro inestable la almohada a la cual se aferró durante su sueño.

 

Se frotó la cara contra la tela y luego se sentó en la cama con el cuerpo tenso y dolorido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba tan claramente con lo que paso esa noche. Le dijo a Rogers sólo los detalles más generales pero fue una conversación que no le sentó bien en lo absoluto. Por supuesto que no le dijo que se había llevado bien con la señora Barnes y que cada año le enviaba flores y chocolates en su cumpleaños.

 

Hasta la planeación de esa cena no se había enterado quien dirigía S. T. R. I. K. E porque al parecer Pepper cumplía sus promesas sobre ser discreta y Steve era un bastardo celoso que no quería saber nada al respecto. Barnes sólo amaba torturar a Stark y ver chicas lindas. Tan típico de él.

 

Para Brock era mejor así. La noche anterior Pamela le había entregado los resultados de su consenso y tenía pensado enviárselas por correo a Tony esa mañana. Podría saltarse la oficina y visitar a Jack. No quería reunirse de nuevo con Rogers así que con un propósito en mente fue a través de la mañana sin incidentes. Incluso desayuno antes de tomar un poco de dinero y comprarle a Jack unas cervezas. Lo apreciaría más que las flores. Por supuesto.

 

***

 

 _“3 muertos y al menos veinte heridos en el incendio del club nocturno Red Skull. Los informes indican que los causantes del fuego nunca fueron atrapados, se desmantelo una red de trata y tráfico de drogas que_ …”

 

Recordaba el incendio pero acababa de ganar una beca María Stark para la escuela de arte y no le había dado importancia, abrumado por la emoción y la felicidad. No es como si hubiera visto a Rumlow a menudo. Y cierto era que empezar a tener cosas buenas en la vida a veces te vuelve ajeno al resto del mundo, casi podría decir que fue egoísta.

 

—Steve, si no paras en este momento dormirás en el sofá y mira que eso suena ridículo incluso para mí.

 

Steve botó y eliminó rápidamente los viejos periódicos que Jarvis le acababa de entregar. Sonrió como un niño culpable cuando Tony entró a la cocina con cara de no haber dormido la última noche, ni de hacerlo pronto.

 

—Lo siento, es sólo que parece que Brock no nos contó todo.

 

—Duh~ obvio hombre, ni siquiera eran amigos ¿Recuerdas?

 

—Sí pero en ese momento yo acababa de obtener la beca, mi vida estaba tomando su rumbo como la de Buck y...

 

—Steve por amor de dios yo perdí a mis padres cinco años antes de que eso pasará, si fue horrible, pero a todo el mundo a todas horas le pasan cosas horribles, no puedes sentarte a pensar que pasaría si todo hubiera sido distinto porque no ayudas en nada.

 

—Tony  no entiendes si yo hubiera insistido....

 

—¡Probablemente estarías muerto como Jack Rollins!

 

Steve retrocedió en su asiento y observo a Tony farfullar y maldecir mientras bebía café con desesperación. Le arrojó un par de papeles y lo miró de manera intensa antes de darle la espalda y empezar a hablar con la lengua quemada.

 

—Aquí están los resultados del sondeo que hizo Rumlow para nosotros, nos lo envió por correo electrónico porque no quería verte más dulzura, los revise tres veces y hay un plan de contingencia de la A a la Z en caso de que haya algo que Pepper no pueda controlar por sí misma. Deja de tenerle lástima a Rumlow, si realmente quieres ayudar, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a la exposición en el MoMA y dejas que Barnes haga el resto? A puesto que es porque el estúpido se enamoro de él y nunca hizo nada al respecto lo que te tiene así.

Steve abrió la boca y luego la cerro, confuso, pensando que si, definitivamente debía invitar a Brock por agradecimiento y cortesía y si, para que Bucky hiciera lo suyo, solamente un ciego no vería lo guapo que era. Con una sonrisa empezó a considerar los preparativos y llamó a Bucky, tenía que ponerlo en forma y sólo tenía unos días para hacerlo.

 

—Nos vemos amor~

 

Steve vio a Tony caminar de vuelta a su taller y boto el teléfono, mejor agradecer a Tony su gran, gran idea. Y tranquilizarlo sobre lo que su búsqueda imprudente le provoco. El era un bicho raro que divagaba sobre los escenarios más extraños. Sería una terrible, horrible persona y un pésimo novio si no se encargaba de hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba.

 

—¡Steve!

 

***

—¡Puto Rogers! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Bastardo insensible!

 

Brock paro en ese momento de golpearse con betsy, su dulce costal de box, porque incluso ese pensamiento era tan suave. Arghh.

 

—Jefe, estas mal. Tenía años que no te veía así hermanito.

 

—Pam tenía años que no me llamabas hermanito.

 

—¿Awn me vas a dar un abrazo?

 

—Dios no.

 

Pamela río palmeando con fuerza sus piernas antes de ponerse de pie.

 

—Genial creía que ya no eras tú. ¿Qué pasa? Vi las latas en la tumba de Jack. Usualmente sólo bebés una. ¿Tiene que ver con  esa invitación que llegó esta tarde?

 

Rumlow golpeó una última vez el sacó de box  y se fue a sentar a una esquina de su gimnasio mirando a Pamela de frente, sopesando que ganaría diciéndole todo como si fuera un colegial. Por supuesto burlas como el infierno y miles de chantajes y ningún minuto de paz.

 

—Sí, tiene que ver con esa invitación. El fabuloso novio de Stark era el mejor amigo de Barnes —comentó desordenándose el cabello mirando el momento exacto en que Pamela se puso al día—, Bueno técnicamente siguen siendo los mejores amigos.

 

—¡Wuoh! Espera, ¿Ese Barnes? ¿El infame Barnes del que Jack nunca dejó de hablar? ¿Tu primer amor? ¿En serio? ¿Ese tipo precioso por el que no habrías dudado en arrodillarte y claro romper una cama juntos?

 

—Sí, ya quedó claro el punto y si, si es él.

 

—¿Por qué estas tan angustiado? Sé que no vas a negarte a ir cuando casi toda nuestra planta ira a menos que... ¡Oh dios mío, jodido dios! ¡Nunca lo superaste! ¿Cierto? ¡Aún te encanta Barnes!

 

Brock gimió sintiendo el rostro hervir con la vergüenza y algo de humillación.

 

—Creó que esa es una palabra muy fuerte. Es un capricho quizás, en ese momento estaba hundido en muchos problemas y el tenía razón al decirle a Rogers que se alejara de mi, además tenía la mala fortuna de encontrarlo siempre en las peores situaciones. Antes de ti era yo quien tenía que atraer a los blancos de las palizas y robo, me temo que el método nunca fue muy original.

 

Pamela río con amargura, podía empatizar.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—Barnes siempre tenía la mala suerte de verme fingiendo coquetear con viejos asquerosos.

 

—¡Auch! Si era difícil hacerlo frente a Jack que sabía lo que hacíamos debió ser más difícil para ti.

 

—Aprendes a vivir con ello, nunca interactuamos mucho para tener una opinión realista sobre el otro. Después de que se enlisto en la marina su mamá se volvió mi amiga por un tiempo cuando le ayude con el estúpido de Jackson.

 

—Era un pésimo ladrón.

 

—De hecho. Después fue el incendio y...

 

—Nosotros salimos huyendo de Nueva York.  ¿Por qué volviste Brock? Estábamos bien en Washington.

 

—En realidad no sé, sólo tenía la sensación de que había dejado cosas inconclusas con Jack, con la señora Barnes, conmigo mismo.

 

—Oh, ¿Miss Barnes es quien recibe flores y chocolates cada año sin excepción?

 

—Claro.

 

—Brock eres un sentimental y lo tienes tan mal por ese tipo. Creó que es tu anhelo de juventud.

 

—¡Hey!  Aún soy joven.

 

—Lo que digas. Definitivamente en lugar de estar aquí retorciéndose en tu miseria deberías prepararte para esa fiesta y luego tener una alocada noche de sexo ardiente con ese tipo. Y ambos podrán seguir sus caminos. Así puedes ir cerrando los círculos que te faltan. Te compraré un traje que hará babear hasta al tipo mas hetero y por favor haz que el Brock que conozco vuelva. Nunca has tenido miedo y no empezaras ahora. Jack estaría feliz.

 

—Está bien Pam cállate, ya encontré mis bolas de nuevo.

 

—¡Yay! Yo iré contigo. ¿Qué crees que deba usar?

 

—Una mordaza.

 

—Que gracioso pero no soy de fetiches extraños. Por cierto llamó Pierce quiere a Lucil.

 

—No. Llámalo y hazme la transferencia. Ese hombre no tendrá sus manos sobre ninguna chica de Strike de nuevo. Al parecer no le ha quedado claro.

 

—Y esto se pone mejor y mejor, ese tono espeluznante y seductivo es tu mejor arma hermanito.

 

—Lo sé. Hay que usarla bien, está un poco oxidada ¿Y qué mejor que asustando a un rico imbécil?

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

—¿Steve que haces aquí? Por nada del mundo me perdería tu exposición y también disfrutó ver a Tony retorcerse al verte con tus fans.

 

—Sólo pensé que necesitarías ayuda y yo tengo tiempo libre, así que vine a visitarte, tal vez ayudarte con lo que te vas a poner.

 

—Dios no hombre, por favor no. Me harás lucir como un abuelo. Yo sé que es Tony quien te viste y sólo hay una razón para ello.

 

Steve sonrió como idiota.

 

—¿Cual es?

 

—Desvestirte, así que si me ayudas con mi ropa estarás enviando señales mixtas —comentó divertido desde su comedor solo en camiseta y bóxers.

 

Steve regreso sobre sus pies contrariado y se sentó frente a él viéndolo masticar sus cereales remojados con gusto.

 

—Incluso podrías llevar tu uniforme.

 

—Unm… nop tengo un traje nuevo para esta ocasión especial.

 

—Quizás conozcas a alguien que quede deslumbrado después de verte en mis fabulosos cuadros.

 

—Yo no lo creó, probablemente estarán asustados cuando me aparezca por ahí con esto —dijo levantando su mano izquierda. Esa que perdió en una trampa terrorista y reemplazo con un brazo biónico.

 

Cuando eso ocurrió las prótesis lo hacían sentir inútil y frustrado. También era torpe ya que no era funcional, sólo daban la apariencia de que seguía siendo normal, y no lo era, no en lo absoluto. Así que fue a casa y su padre y él construyeron una pinza mecánica que era más útil y flexible y se sentía casi normal. Un día Steve le presentó a Tony que era un nerd de la ingeniería y juntos actualizaron su brazo y crearon un software que incluía su sistema neuronal para hacer ese brazo lo más parecido a uno de carne y hueso. Como no podía volver a los Seal diseño más de esas piezas con el software de Stark para personas con problemas económicos y bueno tenía un trabajo.  


—¿Buck?

 

—¿hmmm?

 

—Pregunte como iban las ventas.

 

—Muy bien. El ejército llamó. Quieren usar mi prototipo como arma.

 

—¿Que dijiste?

 

—Que se fueran a la mierda.

 

—Debes dejar de pasar tiempo con Tony —reprendió sin poder abstenerse de reír.

 

Buck elevó una ceja.

 

—Ya en serio Stevie los imbéciles me dan de baja con todas las condecoraciones por perder el brazo y querían asignarme como un simple entrenador suplente. Hago algo útil para mi "discapacidad" y ahora me quieren para que diseñe armas. No soy un Stark.

 

—¡¡Hey!!

 

—Sabes que es su software lo que quieren, no debí dejarlo usar sus juguetes en mí, aunque fueran tan impresionantes.

 

—Bucky pero hay muchas personas a las que has ayudado, lo necesitaban para seguir adelante y tu les diste una herramienta para lograrlo. No pueden obligarte a volver a enredarte con el ejército si no es eso lo que quieres.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, a veces pienso que habría sido mejor si no hubiera sobrevivido a ese ataque.

 

—Bucky… —gimió Steve de esa forma suave y adolorida que ponía cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar así.

 

—En fin lo siento, ven acá tienes que mirar la carta que me envió Sabrina, tiene nueve años y necesitaba una prótesis para su pierna para jugar soccer, incluso ha hecho un dibujo mío, quizás puedas escribirle algunos consejos y un día sea tan grandiosa como tú.

 

Buck le paso un brazo por el cuello y tiro de él hacia su oficina, la cual estaba repleta de cajas de comida para llevar por todos lados, pilas de papeles de piso a techo y ropa sucia. Sam le había dicho que sería un proceso largo y complicado que Buck se habituara a su vida como civil nuevamente. Había sido marine muchos años, la guerra cambia a cualquiera y su accidente en medio de una operación en la que llevaba años trabajando debió dejar descontrolado a cualquiera. Más aún cuando ese capítulo no se cerró como debía.

 

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

 

Bucky rodó los ojos taciturno.

  
—No lo estoy y tú lo sabes. Pero estoy mejor que hace unos años y probablemente mañana este mejor que el día de hoy. Gracias por estar ahí en este "proceso".

 

—No es ningún problema Bucky y nunca lo será. Ahora vamos a ver esas cartas y muéstrame tu traje.

 

—Seguro, no es como que tu opinión importe mucho de todas formas, pero cuando lo compre hasta yo me sorprendí.

 

—Me alegró, hay alguien a quien quizás quieras sorprender mañana en la noche.

 

—¿Una preciosa muñeca?

 

—Algo así, aunque tal vez mejor, lo prometo.

 

—Si tú lo dices.

 

—Confía en mí.

 

Bucky soltó una gran carcajada desparramándose en su silla frente al escritorio.

 

—Claro que sí, siempre.

 

***

 

Brock estaba un poco sorprendido por la concurrencia, había una desmesurada cantidad de medios de comunicación para la cobertura de una exposición de arte, era maravilloso para su negocio, ya había conocido una gran cantidad de clientes potenciales, pero era absurdo también.

 

Todo se aclaro cuando Bruce Wayne y su pareja, el reportero de Metrópolis, Clark Kent hicieron acto de presencia con su hijo mayor, el revuelo aumento cuando Hernán Guerra, quien aún si no fuese un gran actor, sería una celebridad por su aspecto y su polémica personalidad, llego acompañado de su marido el Dr. Robert Kirkland Langstrom, que era una especie de mago de la genética, y su hijo Jason, a quien reconoció de algunos de los primeros videos que conformaban la exposición en el detrás de escenas de la pieza principal, al parecer Steve y Tony eran sus padrinos y el muchachito había sido una pieza clave para concretar todo el trabajo que giraba en torno a Iron Man. Según sabía era una grandioso y hábil bailarín y esa noche abriría el evento con un performance.

 

Dio un par de vueltas por él hall, nunca estaba de más inspeccionar el sitio por su cuenta, esa noche mucha de su planta estaba ahí y parecían más relajados una vez que lo vieron hacer su trabajo.

 

—¡Steveee! ¡Por favor!

 

—¡Steveeee! ¡Necesito una flor!

 

—Jay, Tony, basta, no hay flores. ¿De dónde voy a sacarla?

 

—Padrino, usa tus habilidades mágicas de artista posmoderno, por favor.

 

Brock no lo vio, pero estaba seguro de que Steve se había derretido, como el blandengue que era, ante semejante acto de chantaje.

 

—Jay, en serio, no tengo nada a la mano con que hacer una flor. Además, no entiendo, ¿Para qué quieres una?

 

—¡Steve! —reprendió Tony, como si fuera obvio. Tal vez lo era, _Jay_ y el chico Wayne Kent ¿Kent Wayne? habían sido como lapas desde que habían llegado, hasta hacía como cinco minutos.

 

—En verdad Rogers, no puedes ser tan denso —dijo dándose la vuelta con una copa de vino, mirando curioso a Tony y Jason, quien le sonrió coqueto y le guiño un ojo. Brock sintió como si el aire abandonara su cuerpo, recordando unos ojos azules burlones y una sonrisa risueña y coqueta volviendo débiles sus piernas.

 

—¡Woah! Si que has pasado mucho tiempo con Tony Stark, vaya forma de hacerme sentir inadecuado y sucio —dijo bebiendo de golpe su vino. Steve negó con fuerza y Tony le dio a su ahijado cincuenta dólares y una palmada en la cabeza con orgullo.

 

—¿Llamaste hermanito?

 

Pamela apareció en silencio a sus espaldas y le dio una trufa de zarzamora.

 

—Aquí, toma —dijo sacando el pañuelo de seda de la solapa de su traje, extendiéndolo sin gracia frente a su rostro confundido—. Necesitamos una rosa, haz tu magia por favor.

 

La cara de Jason se ilumino como un puto faro de navidad y Pam acababa de tener un flechazo. Así que rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

 

—¡Listo!

 

Una perfecta rosa fue presentada frente al rostro de Jason en tan solo un par de minutos.

 

—Eres increíble, gracias —susurro con la intención de tomarla.

 

—No, nop. Espera, ven aquí —susurro dándole la rosa a Steve mientras sacaba de su bolso un brillante lápiz labial rojo —. Abre…

 

Jason obedeció tras el asentimiento de Tony y luego una generosa cantidad de pintura fue colocada sobre sus labios. Pam froto sus propios labios instándolo a imitar el gesto para que el lápiz labial se distribuyera mejor sobre su boca.

 

—Rosa.

 

Steve la entrego con diligencia y luego Pam la coloco sobre los labios de Jason.

 

—Retira el exceso de labial sobre cada uno de los pétalos, le pondrás algo de color y además habrá un montón de besos en el futuro para el precioso pastelito de ojos azules de por allá —susurro codeándolo con picardía mientras señalaba a Richard Wayne conversando con alguna nueva socialite.

 

Jason se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Steve y Tony miraron a otro lado intentando aguantarse la risa, más aún cuando el muchacho cuidadosamente empezó a dejar besos por toda la rosa. Brock sonrió de forma pequeña y privada, si había alguien que entendía cuan intenso y abrumador era el amor a esa edad, ese definitivamente era él.

 

Pam le guiño un ojo a sabiendas y pellizco una mejilla de Jason cuando Tony empezó a tirar de él al otro lado de la habitación, al parecer ya era hora de prepararse para el performance.

 

—¿Y qué se supone que van a hacer?

 

—No sé, algo súper ultra secreto. Jay lleva semanas trabajando en ello, pero ese chico nunca decepciona, siempre está tratando de hacernos felices a todos. Esto es un secreto Brock, pero me encanta echarlo a perder.

 

Brock sonrió de forma privada, eso no era un secreto en absoluto, se le notaba a kilómetros. Pero guardo ese pensamiento para sí mismo cuando las luces empezaron a atenuar repentinamente y  una pantalla para realizar proyecciones bajo al otro lado de la sala. Sintió un torpe empujón y Steve a su lado soltó una carcajada llena de júbilo, como si fuera un niño pequeño de nuevo. Lo que lo había empujado era una especie de pinza mecánica con ruedas, y entonces todo cobro sentido, por lo cual se rio con Rogers, recordaba vagamente que ese había sido el primer bot de Tony.

 

—Lo siento Brock, ese es Dummy, le encanta hacer travesuras con Jay y Tony. Ese de allá, es butterfingers —susurro señalando al inquieto bot que lanzaba humo como un lunático.

 

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es un placer darles la bienvenida a la inauguración de  Iron Man, durante los próximos seis minutos con treinta segundos, les sugiero que permanezcan por los menos a 5 metros de la pantalla de proyección para obtener la mejor experiencia visual. Con ustedes “Oda a tu compañía”, música “Here Comes the Night Time” del grupo Arcade Fire.

 

—A ese lo conozco, Jarvis es un excelente… Bueno es excelente.

 

Steve le sonrió a sabiendas y ambos aplaudieron cuando la música empezó sin aviso ni preámbulo, fuerte, rápida y estruendosa para lentamente ir disminuyendo conforme la pantalla iba iluminándose con sombras de escenarios y siluetas familiares preparándose para contar una historia.

 

Pam se puso de pie a su lado, pero la gente de la prensa y algunos fans entusiastas de Jason, entre ellos el chico Wayne, se abalanzaron hacia la primera fila haciendo un desorden. Si ese grupo se vio rociado con más humo del debido gracias a butterfingers, bueno al parecer a nadie le importaba lo suficiente porque Jason se movía de forma cautivadora tras la pantalla.

 

Era una secuencia de sombras con una historia peculiar. Una especie de científico loco (Tony) jugando con ciencia demasiado avanzada incluso para él, sus primeros intentos con los robots, su evolución y posteriormente su mayor descubrimiento: la inteligencia artificial. Después una secuencia más amplia de arduo trabajo, que le llevo años y luego un enfoque nítido de una nueva creación, descansando cuidadosa y amorosamente en una caja. Como el regalo perfecto para curar la soledad. Conforme la música avanzaba, la creación, el compañero del científico (Jason), que en su brillantez se había olvidado de vivir, empezaba a dar indicios de movimiento y autoconciencia. Los primeros intentos eran torpes, aletargados y mecánicos. Brock estaba sorprendido de encontrar el baile de Jason tan cautivador, incluso cuando estaba seguro que esa no era la mejor parte. La  historia continuo, con movimientos cada vez ejecutados con mayor fluidez, con imágenes del mundo, de la vida, mostradas en flashes aleatorios y veloces, rodeando a las sombras del científico y su creación, trabajando en que esta última comprendiera el mundo, la vida, el amor…

 

Una exclamación sorprendida escapo de la habitación al ver un par de brazos metálicos aparecer de la nada e inmovilizar al bailarín y luego una abrumadora cantidad de cables empezar a incrustarse en su pecho con violencia. La música había llegado a un crescendo paulatino con el coro “Here comes the night…” aumentando las expectativas. Pulsos de luz se deslizaban por los cables hacia el cuerpo de Jason, iluminando un hasta entonces destartalado corazón, que provocaba extrañas convulsiones en el resto de sus extremidades. Cuando la música llego al clímax los aturdidos espectadores saltaron hacia atrás, Jason había pateado la pantalla para romper las barreras y entonces empezó el baile de verdad.

 

No había nada de mecánico en sus giros ni en el movimiento de sus caderas. Más de uno había perdido el aliento y antes de que pudieran recuperarse el travieso muchachito fue por su primera víctima, dio un par de saltos y giros alrededor de Steve y luego dejó un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla, al parecer el lápiz labial de Pam había terminado por ser de utilidad. Luego tiro de una mujer pelirroja y elegante. Oh, Pepper y dio un par de giros con ella lúdicos y graciosos. La tercera fue Pam quien recibió todo un “shake it, shake it boom boom nena”  y un beso sobre el dorso de su mano. Los giros y el balanceo encantador continúo un par de segundos más jugando atrevido y provocador con la prensa y luego se detuvo frente al joven Wayne, que seguía viendo a Jason con cara de tonto.

 

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo es que alguien sobrevivía a la adolescencia? La expresión de Jason hasta entonces había sido una variante de la felicidad genérica. Pero cuando vio al chico Wayne su cara hizo una cosa extraña, entre la maravilla, el anhelo y la resignación. La música se estaba desacelerando y Brock observó cuando saco la flor y la deslizó sobre uno de los oídos del muchacho Wayne con su último “impulso de vida”, como una chica se repegaba con fuerza contra ojos azules. El tono cambio abruptamente y la expresión de Jason se volvió vacío, su mano cayo sin fuerzas a su lado y se giro con movimientos mecánicos y poco calculados, sus pasos fueron torpes de nuevo, sin fluidez ni gracia, se había encorvado y volvió al lugar del cual salió, donde había solo una cámara oxidada y vieja, solitaria, esperando por él. El coro de la canción termino, la luz bajo con mayor rapidez que al principio y un asombro mudo observo al bailarín colocarse uno a uno los cables y seguros que lo mantendrían suspendido por siempre a la cámara que decía soporte vital, a la espera de alguien dispuesto a poner suficiente energía en su corazón para hacerlo vivir otra vez. Las luces se apagaron y Brock salió a tomar aire. Y el que había pensado que los muchachitos de esa edad eran tontos, dramáticos y superficiales.

 

***

 

Después de eso, las celebridades no dejaron de llegar, fue un fluido ir y venir de gente importante de los más variados círculos sociales y campos del conocimiento, así que rápidamente se desconecto, todo el ambiente estaba rodeado por un aire muy interesante. Rogers era realmente una persona talentosa y estaba sorprendido de en realidad estar pasándola tan bien.

 

Su tema era muy claro, había una gran influencia tecnológica y cyberpunk envuelta en una realidad anticuada, tal vez como habría sido la vida de principios de siglo, que contrastaba a la perfección con las piezas de tecnología brillante que eran el hilo conductor de todo el trabajo. Hombres, mujeres y niños que habían sustituido alguna parte de su cuerpo por un artefacto mecánico para mejorar sus vidas. O tal vez no, Jason se había inspirado para el performance en un cuadro especialmente melancólico. Se llamaba “Cyborg Heart” y era un prototipo de compañía humanoide, según las descripciones del cuadro. No había mucha escenografía, solo la cámara rota y una especie de iluminación fantasmagórica, como de almacén abandonado. Era desolador y hermoso. La historia que había creado para el performance solo aumentaba la pesadumbre que provocaba mirar el cuadro. No pudo detenerse de comprarlo, Pamela lo había amado.

 

Iron man, por su parte, era una escultura retorcida de metal pintada en rojo intenso y dorado brillante, estaba labrada con amor, pasión y dureza. Había una intensidad palpable y era precioso. Su corazón era una estrella  de cristal luminiscente, tan resplandeciente, que se veía incluso más poderosa que todo el metal que la rodeaba. Debía haber una analogía ahí que se estaba perdiendo, pero sólo mirarla ya era impresionante.

 

Tomó distraídamente un canapé de langosta, probablemente a elección de Tony, quien llevaba toda la noche con Steve, hablando, riendo, distrayéndolo y siendo tan evidentes cuando alguien se acercaba a hablar con ambos que lo hacía querer hacer sonidos de arcadas como un niño pequeño.

 

Se detuvo frente a un cuadro al oleo con interés genuino, era pequeño y mal posicionado, la mayor parte de las personas lo pasaban de largo, era un torso con solo parte de un mentón apenas definido, pero Brock podía reconocer esa barba de candado en cualquier lugar, tal vez debido a la exposición constante, pero podía firmar con sangre que ese era Tony. Se debía a la barba pero también a la fluidez y delicadeza de los trazos, Steve pinto esa imagen en un periodo indeterminado de tiempo, tal vez de memoria, pero había tantos detalles y su corazón, esa placa de metal brillante, fragmentado, formando un órgano anatómicamente preciso con un haz de luz atravesándolo, llenándolo… de vida…

 

Sí cerraba los ojos, podría escuchar el cadencioso palpitar del corazón y la sangre fluyendo ferozmente, de forma distraída bebió un poco de su champagne, preguntándose si podía comprar esa pieza para su sala de estar, le gustaría seguir desentrañándola. Camino por inercia junto a una pequeña multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de un par de cuadros en acuarela.

 

El primer cuadro era la espalda de un hombre con el cabello como trapeador y un brazo biónico de acero brillante con una estrella roja pintada en el bíceps.

 

El segundo era el mismo hombre, ahora de frente, retratado de los labios hacia el principio de sus pantalones de pijama y ociosamente pensó si esa noche vería a Barnes.

 

El tercer cuadro era su respuesta.

 

Un par de profundos ojos azules lo dejaron estático ¿Esos ojos siempre habían sido así?

 

El hombre con el brazo biónico era Barnes. Jodido Rogers bastardo. Lo dibujo semi desnudo y en pijama. Toda su contextura era diferente y familiar, por extraño que pareciera. Aún con el brazo biónico, todo en conjunto lucía como tenía que ser. La nariz afilada y los labios entreabiertos de color cereza. Y esa mirada entre distante y furtiva, como un cazador demasiado confiado en sus habilidades.

 

Suspiro y bebió su último trago de champagne ignorando a quienes pasaban a su alrededor haciendo comentarios frívolos e insulsos para parecer más inteligentes. Ni siquiera notó el tiempo que paso mirando a Barnes como hipnotizado. Su expresión no dejaba ver mucho pero alguien observador pudo haber notado su interés. Su respiración aún estaba descontrolada y se sentía nervioso como si fuese algo malo mirar una exposición de arte.

 

—Mira eso Rose lo comprare, mi oficina necesita un toque fresco, no importa lo que pida Rogers esa pieza debe ser mía.

 

Rumlow miró al hombre balbucear estupideces y deslizó sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones, midiéndolo. Bufo airadamente apenas se fueron.

 

—Estúpidos snobs, como si ponerle precio de repente los hiciera comprender lo que están mirando.

 

—Fiuuu~ Y apuesto a que tu lo haces ¿No? Entender.

 

Brock se erizo ante el tono insinuante y se encogió de hombros con una perezosa sonrisa sensual sabiendo que el hombre que había hablado caminaba un par de pasos tras él para ponerse al día.

 

—No soy un experto ni nada, pero entiendo. A diferencia de muchas personas aquí yo si uso el cerebro.

 

—Gracias al cielo, Dios no quiera que tenga que hablar con otra persona sobre mi brazo.

 

Brock sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

 

—¿Por qué tendrías que hablar sobre...?

 

Cerró la boca abruptamente al verlo. No era así como se suponía que tenía que ir. Había tenido mucho tiempo para idealizarlo y no era así como debió haber ido.

 

—Oh, vaya, ya entendí. Eres tú, sólo que con más ropa encima y el cabello en orden.

 

Barnes se río y se movió sobre sus pies con confianza y galantería. Había ahí un aire rígido que Brock no recordaba y parpadeo al darse cuenta que le había preguntado algo, que no escucho porque en realidad lucía encantador y apuesto. Y eso lo distrajo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Te dije que ungh--

 

—¡¡Brock!!

 

Pamela lo llamó empujando a Barnes en el proceso y él nunca, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de asesinarla en serio como en ese instante, aunque si había hecho algo así. Debía ser  grave.

 

—¿Brock? —preguntó Barnes mirándolo de arriba a abajo con avidez hasta que todo pareció caer en su sitio.

 

_Siempre tan ajeno._

 

Quiso sonreír pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Elevó una ceja desdeñosa y miró a Pamela empezando a caminar hacia ella.

 

—Código rojo.

 

—¿Brock Rumlow? —siseó Barnes deteniéndolo con brusquedad del brazo con su mano de metal. Rumlow miró el agarre y luego la expresión de Barnes, parecía un poco ido y confundido.

 

—Si ese mismo, no creí que el tiempo te hubiera vuelto idiota. ¿Quieres soltarme? —preguntó con obviedad manteniendo bajo control su sorpresa al ver que el brazo era funcional.

 

Barnes pareció asustarse y se alejo como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

 

—Lo siento, no era mi intención a veces ocurre cuando… —Brock rodó los ojos —. Tan elocuente —susurro cortándolo, deseoso de mirarlo un poco más pero su atención era requerida en otro lado.

 

—Adiós Barnes —dijo con voz suave empezando a alejarse con Pamela, quien en verdad lucía tan culpable.

 

—¿Qué tan grave es?

 

—Ian, bebió de más y está hablando con Christine.

 

—¿La de Vanity Fair?

 

—Esa.

 

—Lo odio, me acababa de encontrar con Barnes.

 

—Lo sé, lo siento tanto, llevaba mirándote viendo sus cuadros más de 20 minutos. Pepper y yo lo cronometramos.

 

—Ian jamás tomara una gota de alcohol en su vida. Lo juró o me dejó de llamar Brock Rumlow.

 

 Y entonces Ian sufrió mientras Pamela hacia una gran investigación sobre James Barnes.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

—¡¡Tu sabias!! 

 

Steve esquivo un puñetazo de Buck y conectó uno directo contra el abdomen.

 

—Claro, yo lo invite. Además nos ayudó a controlar la crisis con Vanity Fair.

 

Una patada le dio en el rostro y Bucky gruñó.

 

—¡Dijiste que strike controló esa crisis!!

 

—Duh~ Brock es el director de Strike. ¿Ya has visto sus fotos? Pepper las adora. Tony creía que era mala idea pero Pepper me contó lo que paso. ¡Aún te encanta!

 

Buck conecto su puño contra su rostro y el videojuego anunció un knock out. Steve dejó caer la cabeza contra el sillón mientras su amigo se paro sobre el sofá haciendo un baile de la victoria antes de arrojar aún lado el control remoto.

 

—Viernes Strike, Brock Rumlow.

 

—Enseguida comandante Barnes.

 

—Me encanta el AI de Tony, si un día no te respeta yo te aceptaré en mi apartamento.

 

—Gracias señor es un honor. Seguro que el Capitán estaría encantado de hacerme entregar reportes sobre usted todos los días.

 

Bucky se dejó caer muerto de risa y se sentó al estilo indio picando las costillas de Steve, sospechaba que el apodo de Steve dado por Viernes, tenía más que ver con lo que él y Tony hacían en la cama que porque él fuera su amigo, el sonrojo era un indicativo y era hilarante,  mientras en la pantalla apareció la página web de strike y luego un despliegue de carpetas con un par de fotos con títulos diversos.

 

—Equipo antiterrorista por favor.

 

La presentación inició y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

 

—Eso es sexymente exacto. No he conocido a alguien del equipo antiterrorista que luzca tan bien el uniforme. Bueno no tienen esas piernas, ni la altura. ¡Wow! Definitivamente no tienen el trasero del gatito. Jamás volveré a ver unas botas del mismo modo después de esto, mira como hace resaltar todo su... Viernes detente ahí, podría traumar a Steve. Hermano me voy a casa hay muchas cosas que debo reflexionar, ¡Salúdame a Tony!

 

Steve suspiro y sonrió de manera extravagante, su hermano merecía tanto ser feliz y estaba seguro que haber invitado a Brock había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Ese día Bucky estaba radiante tenía mucho tiempo que no veía esa expresión en su amigo, internamente rezó porque todo saliera bien.

 

***

 

Brock ingreso a su oficina con dolor de cabeza y Pamela le dio una sonrisa cansada, la semana para asignar temas y fechas para próximas sesiones fotográficas era siempre una batalla campal. Phil daba una lista, él la asignaba tal cual y luego peleaba con todos y cada uno de sus empleados porque según ellos lolita francesa iba más con Lucy que con Samuel y Dominatrix con Rachel que con Emma. En fin, era un arduo trabajo, al final cada cual terminaría haciendo la sesión que quisiera y Phil les gritaría a todos por horas y horas.

 

—¡Que no Hal! ¡No harás robín hood gótico! ¿Por qué siquiera estás hablando conmigo? Sólo debes meterte a la cama con Barry para que el convenza a Phil y conseguir un sí.

 

— _Ya lo intente y Phil dijo que no y le dio la mirada decepcionada, por eso te llamó, tu eres mi jefe así que si lo apruebas..._

 

—Phil me va a torturar así que la respuesta es no —Rumlow se oprimió el puente de la nariz y dejó las carpetas con las asignaciones sobre un sofá. Había olvidado el día en que vivía, otra vez era lunes y las malditas rosas blancas estaban ahí apestando su oficina con el maldito hedor—. Como digas Jordan yo tengo un rifle y también se cómo usarlo.

 

Colgó y botó el teléfono a la papelera. Ese día no tenía tiempo para rituales paranoides infundados. Quitó las flores con frustración y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared de forma estruendosa y arrojó las flores con irritación sin ver siquiera si podía golpear a alguien con ellas.

 

—Parece por tu reacción que tienes un mal cliente.

 

Brock se enderezó y miró por el pasillo a James aparecer como una especie de caricatura,  primero la cabeza y luego el resto de su cuerpo, rodeo las rosas destrozadas y Pamela salió detrás de él con una mano frotándose la nuca, observó las rosas, a James y luego a él, por la forma en que lo vio tampoco paso por alto el modo en que James había dicho "cliente".

 

—Hay personas que no saben que significa un no, o privacidad, o hacer una cita previa por lo que veo. Pamela, ¿Puedes atenderlo por favor?

 

—Lo siento Pamela pero no es necesario, mi asunto con el gatito es personal y privado, si no tienes tiempo ahora puedo esperar a que salgas a comer no tengo prisa.

 

Brock rechino los dientes y le hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza al verlo mirar con aire distraído un sitio en el cual sentarse. Pamela lo miró entrar a la oficina de Brock con la boca abierta. Le dijo, le dijo...

 

James siguió feliz de la vida y le guiño un ojo a Pam haciéndola sonrojar como una niña tonta. James cerró la puerta y observó con nostalgia los hombros tensos, las líneas de los labios y ojos estiradas como si quisiera sonreír pero  no tuviera permitido hacerlo. Siempre fue así. Tan duró consigo mismo, mostrando una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

 

Presionó con fuerza el mango del maletín que llevaba y sacudió una mota de polvo imaginario de su traje. Era de un azul oscuro e intenso con una camisa azul de seda color negro, llevaba solo un guante de cuero sobre su brazo de metal. Así lucía cuando hacía negocios y ya que es lo que iba a proponer pensó que era adecuado. Abrió la boca y Brock lo detuvo señalándolo con un dedo amenazante. Eso era muy sexy ¿Podía ser alguien sexy sin querer?

 

—No me llamea gatito nunca más, y no trates a Pamela de nuevo como si fuera una simple secretaria. ¿Que necesitas? Como puedes ver estoy ocupado, no es un buen momento.

 

Bucky miró miles de post it de colores salir de las carpetas que apiló frente a él y observó como frotaba distraídamente su muñeca empezando a leer con avidez los documentos.

 

—Lamento mi reacción del MoMA me sorprendió verte ahí —susurro recordando el fuerte agarre que mantuvo unos instantes con Brock, en verdad se sentía mal, a veces no podía contralar del todo bien las habilidades que tenía su brazo.

 

—Por supuesto porque sólo gente como tú o como Rogers pueden ir a esos lugares ¿Verdad? ¿O es alguna clase de fetiche extraño del que deba tomar nota?

 

—No quise decir eso y usualmente me gusta morder. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

 

Rumlow parpadeó confuso, alejó los ojos de sus papeles y luego sus cejas se elevaron con intriga y fingió que eso que acababa de oír no sucedió, porque había muchas partes de su cuerpo que reaccionaron con demasiado interés.

 

—Bueno vaya eso es bastante más sincero de lo que usualmente suelen ser mis encuentros con gente que no veo desde mis 20´s y que nunca fueron mis amigos en realidad. Aunque no sé porque me sorprendo, Rogers es igual.

 

—Tú eras una persona complicada. Si no fuimos amigos es por siempre estabas rodeado de tipos como Daniel y Rollins.

 

Nuevamente, Brock elevó las cejas al oír el tono en que se refirió a Jack. Parecía resentido como un niño.

 

—Bueno tu no eras muy abierto tampoco y te la pasabas llenando la cabeza de Rogers de advertencias alarmantes, demasiado sucio para que alguien como él se interesara en mí ¿no?

 

—Prft~ como si sólo se hubiera tratado de eso. A mí nunca me molesto lo que hacías pero él era un idiota que podía morir y creía que podía salvar al mundo y tú eras un gran problema, no eran patanes o delincuentes ridículos  con los que a él le gustaba meterse y yo pudiera asustar con un par de puñetazos. Los tipos con quienes andabas podrían matarte con solo mirarlos mal ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?  Seguro que ir y acosarte como mi madre sugería para que te enderezaras me habría ganado solo un montón de golpes innecesarios.

 

Tras esa última declaración Brock sintió como si todo su pecho explotara y casi comete el error de preguntar por Winifred Barnes, así que solo respondió la pulla como sabía hacerlo.

 

—Que noble de tu parte y yo que creí que eras solo un imbécil de doble moral. Me hace sentir genial que apruebes mi forma de vida pero como sea, no viniste solo a no sé, recordar,  así que ¿Qué quieres? Entre más pronto terminemos con esto más pronto podrás irte no tengo mucho tiempo.

 

Rumlow estaba preparado para oír que necesitaba a una de sus chicas para un negocio prolongado y el debía presentarlos,  no esperó nunca ni en un millón de años escuchar esas palabras.

 

—Se que la exclusividad es una clausula costosa y compleja en S. T. R. I. K. E, y yo nunca he sido un cliente pero… Quiero ser exclusivo, te quiero sólo para mí.

 

—¿¡Qué!?

 

En ese momento no pudo mantener más su cara de poker y el hecho de conservar tan velado el verdadero giro de su negocio le dio una bofetada en la cara. Mientras tanto James seguía hablando, distante y casi aburrido, haciendo negocios y dejando una abolladura es sus bonitas y minimalistas sillas con su brazo de metal.

 

—Voy a pagarte todo lo que me pidas pero quiero q sólo me vendas tu cuerpo a mí. Y entonces tal vez ponernos…

 

Brock se levantó de golpe a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad o algo peor uno de histeria, con lágrimas y todo.

—No estás bromeando ¿Verdad? —preguntó inestable colocando una mano temblorosa entre ellos y retrocediendo hacia su estante de libros cuando lo vio levantarse con verdadera y genuina preocupación. Él estaba muy confundido pero James parecía a punto de explosionar. Su silla era inservible ahora.

 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas agua? ¿Quieres que abra la ventana? Sam dice que debes respirar profundamente cuando te sientes mal, no sé en que ayuda esa mierda pero él es el experto.

 

Brock dejo escapar una risita histérica y se alejo más cuando James volvió a hacer el amago de acercarse, gracias malditas al enorme escritorio que los separaba. Apretó el botón de su comunicador y hablo con rapidez ignorando su presencia, incapaz de verlo a los ojos para manejar ese fiasco. Al diablo.

 

—Pam necesito que acompañes al señor Barnes a la salida por favor y le expliques en palabras que entienda, que en strike no damos un vulgar servicio de prostitución.

 

Escucho la exclamación indignada de Pamela y alzo los ojos algo más en control de sí mismo y le sonrió a un confundido James que lo miraba sin entender.

 

—Hace casi una década te habría dicho que si, sin dudarlo, a estas alturas de mi vida no voy a estar de rodillas por el asqueroso dinero de nadie, ni siquiera de ti. Antes preferiría darme un tiro en la cabeza.

 

Pamela abrió la puerta de golpe y  Harrison y Raymond entraron tras ella mientras él se escabullía hacia su gimnasio sin querer saber nada más sobre James Barnes ni en ese momento ni en lo que le quedara de vida.

 

Nunca se había arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho en su vida y cuando llego al ring desplomándose en una de las esquinas con la rabia caliente bullendo en el pecho y la humillación derramándose en un denso y agrio vomito pensó que tal vez si hubiera tomado decisiones distintas, la única persona que le había importado casi tanto como para replantear su vida podría haber pensado algo más de él que un cuerpo caliente y estético el cual alquilar para follar.

 

Se juro que no sería humillado de nuevo, así mismo y a Jack, cuando este último murió, nunca se vendió por dinero y no iba a empezar ahora a prostituirse con el maldito James Barnes de entre todas las personas cuando siempre estuvo enamorado de él.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Bucky es tan tonto en este cap! Ojala les haya gustado! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! Cualquier error es completamente mi culpa y no duden en señalarlo!
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mis fanfics pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Estoy regalando Drabbles por los mil kudos que alcance en AO3!! puedes ir y pedir el tuyo! 
> 
> Por cierto estoy recaudando fondos para imprimir mi primer zine! Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) O regalarme un reblog en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161763668748/one-only-stsuki-marvel-cinematic-universe)


	6. Chapter 6

Un repentino rayo de luz dio de lleno en su cara y giro escondiéndola contra el brazo del sofá, ahogando un gemido lastimero.

 

—Es suficiente Bucky tienes que trabajar y dejar de auto compadecerte. Sino hubieses sido tan impetuoso  tu no estarías en esta situación. Tony no habría tenido que lidiar con una Pepper enojada y yo no tendría por qué tener restringido el acceso al taller.

 

—En realidad es tu culpa, tú lo invitaste a la exposición. Si yo no lo hubiera visto el resto simplemente no habría ocurrido.

 

—¿Al menos has intentado decirle que lo sientes?

 

—La verdad no, nunca dio una mierda por lo que alguien dijera de él, a estas alturas ya esperaba que hubiera enviado a Rollins a dispararme —susurro hundiendo el rostro de nuevo contra el sofá.

 

—Oh, Buck lo siento…

 

El tono de voz en Steve sonó áspero y estrangulado, eso no era una buena señal por lo que se levanto mirándolo confuso.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Esto es en verdad mi culpa, yo estaba tan emocionado que no te dije… mierda… Lo siento mucho es solo que Jack está muerto, Jack murió en ese incendio hace 13 años del Red Skull, creo que alguna vez lo mencione pero jamás…

 

Bucky parpadeó, asimilándolo y luego una mueca complicada se apodero de su expresión.

 

—Ya veo, yo como que no pude controlarme mucho frente a él y actué como un mocoso celoso y abrasivo.

 

Steve suspiro de ese modo decepcionado y triste que usaba en Tony cuando hacia cosas muy malas a otras personas o intentaba comprarle a los dodgers.

 

—Le enviaré flores o chocolates ¿Bien? Deja de culparte, aun si me hubieras dicho sobre Jack no habría variado el resultado, ¿Puedo volver ya a estar triste y ser miserable porque nunca jamás en la vida podré tener otra oportunidad de acostarme con él?

 

—¿Es por eso? ¿Es decir es solo eso? ¿Más de quince años y sólo quieres sexo?

 

—Amigo, no todos somos tu ¿Entiendes? ¿Crees que habría aceptado que lo invitara a cenar? ¿O al cine? ¡Cristo Steve! ¿Acaso lo miraste? ¿Crees que habría querido salir conmigo y esta cosa en público? Sexo, aún si pagaba era lo máximo que podía aspirar a tener con él y también eso lo jodí. Así que la respuesta es no, pero no puedo pedir más de él.

 

—Tú te pareces a Tony cuando hablas así, y cuando yo no puedo con él Rhodes llama a Pepper.

 

—Bueno todos tenemos nuestros momentos —dijo haciendo una mueca al imaginar recibir toda la iracunda decepción de Pepper.

 

—Bucky creó de verdad que debes pedir disculpas e invitarlo a cenar, es decir, no lo conoces, no sabes lo que ha vivido, cuanto ha crecido como persona y antes, la verdad es que tampoco sabíamos mucho acerca de él. Así que fue estúpido de tu parte suponer que sólo querría sexo contigo si le pagabas. Probablemente lo ofendiste, Pepper llegó a Strike con la intención de pagar todos los servicios sin hacer uso de ellos ya sabes, yo estaba bastante horrorizado cuando Tony me habló de strike y me negué rotundamente a saber más al respecto y creo que ambos estamos en un error terrible y aún si Pepper nos odia no va a negarse a tener una reunión y explicarnos que hace realmente la compañía de Brock con detalle técnico. Lo que no entiendo es a donde se fue tu encanto, ¿Por qué tú creíste que después de tanto tiempo, ese era el modo de abrir una conversación con Brock?

 

—Ughhh... Stevie, había razones por las que no me gustaba que te acercarás tanto a él. Y se trataba sobre su trabajo ¿Está bien? Había alguien siempre vigilándolo en la intersección de la vinatería y la sexta cuando él estaba ahí, esperando por sus clientes. Esos cerdos asquerosos que salían del Red Skull ebrios y- y...

 

—Buck está bien, tranquilo —susurro al verlo despedazar su sofá —. Yo sabía, y por eso es que quería ayudar. Lo odiaba tanto. Pero creó que tu odiabas lo que hacía mucho más que el.

 

—Nadie se merece eso, el no se lo merecía, no después de lo de su madre.

 

—Bucky, ¿Por qué nunca...?

 

—En realidad no era tan simple —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Bien, te haré otra pregunta ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando le hiciste esa propuesta?

 

—Como si no mereciese la pena para algo más que un desfogue.

 

—Bueno. Ahora discúlpate e invítalo a cenar apropiadamente. Le enviaré antes un regalo, al parecer le gusto mucho en la exposición. Y ahora a limpiar este sitio, voy a ver las noticias.

 

Subió el volumen de la televisión y Bucky giro como un sabueso al escuchar ese nombre.

_Al parecer  es su nuevo novio, Candice White siempre ha tenido inclinación por hombres sensuales, mayores y atractivos, nadie puede ubicarlo hasta hace un par de días, pero el misterioso desconocido, Brock Rumlow ha generado gran revuelo con su aparición…_

  
Cuando Bucky se centro y vio las fotografías de la mujer con Brock ni siquiera Steve hubiera intentado detenerlo de perforar la televisión con su prótesis metálica.

 

***

 

—Esto tomará mucho tiempo.

 

 Pamela silencio el televisor y miró a Brock vaciar su desayuno en el inodoro.

 

—Tu propio veneno esta pasándote factura hermanito.

 

—¡Esa zorra despreciable! —gruñó antes de que una nueva ola de náuseas lo inundara, aunque no tenía nada más que vomitar.

 

Tres semanas y contando, la tormenta mediática no parecía terminar pronto y era una suerte que el mismo Tony hubiera reforzado sus servidores de seguridad para evitar deslices que podrían arruinarlo a él y a cualquiera de sus clientes.

 

—A tu favor puedo decir que después de lo de él, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Apuesto a que se está retorciendo por lo bien que te ves en estas fotos que están mostrando a todas horas de ti. Más aún desde que sigues rechazando sus intentos de disculparse. Parece un chico torpe estúpido.

 

Pamela volvió a la tv y arqueo las cejas dejando a Brock más enfermo si se podía.

 

—Destructor de hogares ¿No es ir demasiado lejos?

 

—Su publicista no va a permitir que ella sea vista como una instigadora que propicia su propio divorcio sin la posibilidad de obtener la custodia de sus hijos.

 

—Que maquiavélico.

 

—No quiere a los hijos, es un buen truco, dirige la mala prensa hacia mí y sólo ella y yo sabemos que su instinto materno es una porquería, aun si no quiere dejar a los chicos en la ruina.

 

—Los ricos son estúpidos.

 

El sonido del timbre hizo sonreír a Pamela y se levantó de un salto, seguramente era la comida. Brock se irguió y se lavó los dientes deseando mantener bajo control su propio mal genio. La bilis era repulsiva y ahora sólo podía dejar que eso pasará con la menor cantidad de daño posible. Estúpido Barnes que lo dejó descompuesto como un gran idiota maldito.

 

—¿Pam?

 

Brock la encontró de pie frente a la mesita de su salón observando con dagas en los ojos un papel de aspecto refinado y una pequeña caja de cristal.

 

—¿Y eso?

 

—Es de él. La misma cosa que ha intentado hacer que aceptes el último par de semanas.

 

—¿Y por qué decidiste aceptarlo?

 

—Lo trajo Happy, el chofer de Tony Stark y hay macarrones de Pepper.

 

—Unf~ Eso no tiene sentido.

 

—Lo sé, ¿No es genial? Ahora ven a abrirlo.

 

Su estómago se quejó y Brock se acercó desganado porque no podía seguirlo evitando, era mezquino. Brock tomó la caja y retiro suavemente una tarjeta, la letra era apresurada, escrita con nerviosismo pero una firmeza evidente.

 

_Para evitar ofenderte de nuevo no diré lo siento. Antes de que Steve se entrometa y nos humille a los dos, nos ahorro la indignación de que lo sepas por alguien más._

 

_Durante mis primeros años en la marina, esa ilustración entre dos de mis libros favoritos me mantuvo en el primer sitio en todo lo que hacia. Me debatí más tiempo de lo necesario en decidir compartirlo contigo, y por mucho tiempo creí que era tarde, aún si ahora lo es, quiero que lo sepas._

_James Barnes._

 

Brock abrió la caja de cristal y una postal de papel crema cayó sobre su mesa. Era pequeña y llevaba garabateadas un par de frases.

 

_Not over you de Gavien Crave_

_Enero 23 de 1999_

 

—Apenas unos meses después de que ingreso a la marina…

 

Aunque la primer parte parecía escrita recientemente.

 

—¿Cómo rayos recuerdas eso?

 

—Cállate Pamela. ¿Qué quiere decir con Not over you?

 

—Es una canción creó, la estoy buscando.

 

Brock la ignoró en favor de abrir la postal que había estado entre dos pequeñas placas viejas y desgastadas con un número de reconocimiento en ellas, estaban unidas contrariamente por dos agujeros toscos, amarradas con alambre de cobre. Gimió al ver el contenido del papel, pues pudo reconocerse a él y a James con menos de una década encima, compartiendo una mirada intensa mientras era sostenido con cuidado y firmeza. La imagen que en sus recuerdos se había grabado nítidamente.

 

Jesús. Las implicaciones de eso eran... Eran... Irónicas, casi al punto de la crueldad.

 

Pamela se cubrió la boca con incredulidad al unir todos los puntos y se quedaron en silencio, digiriendo toda la situación. Incluso cuando esa fea canción de adolescentes inundó su piso elegante y caro en una de las más exclusivas zonas de Nueva York, Brock se sentía como una rata callejera, dolorido y muerto de hambre, vacío y sin ninguna clase de ambición para su vida que no implicase sobrevivir un día más.

 

—Mierda.

 

Pamela lo abrazo después de que la canción terminara, sumiéndose en un silencio extraño y melancólico.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fu~ Hace años quería empezar a publicar esta historia, la escribí en Julio de 2015 pero era demasiado perezosa para ponerme a editarla, así que ya lo hice y resulta que entraba muy bien en este universo, me encantan estos dos juntos, se merecen tantos finales felices y amor y dulzura y como que me enerva que la etiqueta esté llena de HTP (Hydra Trash Party) no puedo poner mis esperanzas en nadie para que me regalen dulzura salvo yo, porque me gustan las OTP´s impopulares y cracks así que si tambien te gustan estos dos y te agrada la historia dejame tu amor por ellos en los comentarios y actualizare más rápido trato? :D 
> 
> Todos los errores son míos, Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón :D
> 
> \----
> 
> Haré una dinámica en facebook para regalar algunos drabbles una vez que llegue a los mil Kudos, pueden seguirme dando me gusta en mi página de facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> 


End file.
